


It's Not About the Coffee

by ShinPyon



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AoKaga Month, Choco-kun is... obviously you know who he is, Fluff, Kagababe is smitten, M/M, because i'm a fluff monstah, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 03:18:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7784581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinPyon/pseuds/ShinPyon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is it too obvious he's not here for the coffee<br/>Not here for the buns<br/>Kagami Taiga doesn't drink coffee but goes inside a coffee shop for the sexy, hot choco dude.</p><p>---</p><p>AoKaga Month<br/>Prompt 10: Coffee</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not About the Coffee

 

 

It isn't that Kagami hates coffee. Although frankly, he isn't legitimately fond of the drink either, be it a hot creamy latte or a blended iced cappuccino. When you have occasional sleep deprivation you tend to avoid things that may trigger the aforesaid condition and coffee is in no doubt one of it.

 

So why Kagami?

 

Why are you inside a coffee shop and casually flings yourself into a cushy couch, why?

 

Is it because of that hot female barista with a striking smile?

 

Or because they sell wonder coffee beans that cure insomnia?

 

Or just for the reason that you got nothing to do and this coffee shop is close by?

 

Eeeeengk!

 

All wrong!

 

You see, in that far corner seated all alone is a really gorgeous man with delicious chocolate colored skin. Kagami, our buddy here, doesn't like coffee but he loves chocolates and he's dying to eat him. Whole.

 

_Who says anything about eating him!_

 

He flat out denies it even though he isn't really totally against the idea. And he can't also deny the fact that the guy looks delectable and there's definitely a strong pull of attraction, so can you actually blame him? Hot choco-kun is there every day, drinking his coffee and preoccupied with whatever stuff he is doing in his laptop. The guy must really love their coffee since he's been a regular costumer. And Kagami must really like him considering he's been visiting the cafe frequently. Good thing he is caught up in something or else he might catch Kagami stalking him.

 

_This is not stalking!_

 

Fine he's not stalking, maybe sight-seeing then? Honestly he can't believe himself that he would do something frivolous like staring dreamily at his crush from afar... what is more inside a coffee shop wherein he doesn't even order coffee!

 

He goes to the counter and orders 5 large cinnamon buns. The barista just gives him a forced yet flashy smile.

 

He remembers the first time he came up to her to give his order. He was eating a lot of time just from choosing what to buy in a menu full of caffeine-based drinks. When he spotted that one beverage that was caffeine free, problem was he had a hard time pronouncing it! Right on the first syllable his tongue twisted in a weird way and he instantly messed up. He was willing to give it another go but then the hot guy he was eyeing, the one and only reason he even set foot inside that café, was standing in line right behind him.

 

Nah uh. He couldn’t for the life of it butcher a name of whatever crappy drink that was just so he could make a living joke out of himself in front of his crush at first sight.

 

And that’s how he ended up ordering cinnamon buns for one whole week.

 

“Anything else sir?”

 

He snaps out of his little flashback and focuses on barista-chan. He smiles and shakes his head a little.

 

“You really like these buns?”

 

“Y-yeah. They’re my favorite.”

 

“Know what, we just order these babies in a bakery right across the street.”

 

_Know what barista-chan? I don’t care. Please don't make this harder than it already is._

 

“Ah really? T-that’s great!”

 

Kagami can only laugh nervously. What is she implying by saying that? Just because he doesn't order coffee he can't order the fucking buns alone!? Will it be too sketchy to go back in this cafe and order the same buns even if he now knows where to get them? The other pastries don't look appetizing at all. Damn it barista-chan! Is it too obvious he's not here for the coffee, not here for the buns, he is here for that sexy, hot choco dude?

 

“Here are your cinnamon buns. Enjoy your meal and have a great day!”

 

_After what you said? Yes I will thank you very much._

 

He lets out one heavy breath as he turns on his heels to go back to his corner and sulk over being caught. He hangs his head low, robotically boring holes in the poor cinnamon buns. The poor buns are not at fault Kaga-chan. Give them a break. He isn't even aware a certain tanned guy passes by him.

 

“One large _thneedeustrngindsone_.”

 

He stops dead in his tracks. His ears twitch as they catch how the fabulous drink is correctly pronounced. Much more with that intoxicating sinful voice. Choco-kun is ordering that one drink he's been meaning to order for quite some time now! Just as barista-chan walks away to prepare the drink, Kagami approaches the tanned male and word vomits before he can use his brain.

 

“So that's how you say it! It's silly but appealing.”

 

Kagami looks at him with pure admiration washing over his entirety. Sexy, hot choco dude has his brow raised as he gapes at him. Kagami's face falls as it dawns on him, he just made himself look like a total idiot. He rashly looks away feeling his face heat up.

 

_Good job Taiga. You can kiss choco-kun goodbye._

 

“Here's your drink sir.”

 

“Thanks barista-chan.”

 

Kagami is staring down at his feet, face flaming out of embarrassment, his head feels really heavy and his body frigid. He wants to apologize for making a fool out of himself but he's too ashamed with zero percent bravery to even look up at him.

 

“Cool name right? I made it up. I also own this cafe.”

 

Holy shit.

 

Screw the drink and the foolish behavior.

 

Hottie choco-kun is talking to him!

 

“Ah! That's why you're here every day!” And there he goes again, speaking without thinking.

 

“Uh. S-sorry! I'm not stalking you or anything.” And he can't stop.

 

The guy is a bit taller than him and even more stunning at close range. He emits a to the nth degree powerful aura that makes his breath hitch. Kagami is conscious he is gawking but to hell with it, the man is really attractive and the come-hither air around him is too inviting.

 

“It's okay. You visit my cafe constantly, is it because of the buns? You don't order coffee, not even once. Or you only want to try the drink with an interesting name so badly?”

 

_Taiga, think fast!_

 

But Kagami is just too slow.

 

The man bends forward as he hisses against Kagami's left ear.

 

“But of course you're not here for any of those reasons.”

 

Kagami's heartbeat speeds up like crazy and he loses his voice somewhere.

 

“Anyway, this drink is for you. Hope you like it. And... here's a bonus.”

 

He places the drink on top of Kagami's tray right beside the plate of cinnamon buns. Without letting go of the large cup, he twists it as the other side of the cup meets Kagami's eyes. Kagami watches with wide eyes, reading what is written on the cup over and over and over he feels like his mind is gonna explode any second now.

 

_Aomine Daiki_

_090-xxxx-xxxx_

 

“Aomine-san... How did you-”

 

“Your name by the way?”

 

“Kagami Taiga!”

 

“Kagami...”

 

His hands that are tightly holding the tray are shaking so bad that Aomine finds the need to position his own hands on top of his hands to keep them still as Kagami's red orbs meet Aomine's navy ones.

 

“I also keep an eye on you.”

 

“Eh?”

 

He can't believe what he is hearing... and feeling. He can feel Aomine's thumb soothingly caressing the back of his hand and that the shaking has finally stopped.

 

“Every day.”

 

“But how? I didn't even notice-”

 

Aomine pushes closer, their faces just mere inches from each other. His face breaks into a cheeky grin and Kagami swears he becomes thousand fold handsome.

 

“Through my laptop camera.”

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Oh ho ho~ You're probably wondering how to pronounce the friggin' drink, yeah?  
> Guess what, me too! Hahahahahahahaha.  
> We should ask Aomine. He made it up after all. *winks*
> 
> Thank you guys for the comments and kudos. You guys are sooo sweet and amazing. <3
> 
> \---
> 
> Edit:
> 
> Hi again lovies. Someone told me in the comment section that comparing skin tones to food can be racist. I didn't know. T__T here's what I had to say:
> 
>  
> 
> _OMG babe!! I'm soooo sorry. To anyone whos been offended by it, I deeply apologize really. But yeah, of course I mean no harm. i mean, i personally LOVE Aomine's skin and I really think its sexy. [I also think he's the hottest out of the GOM hahaha] but yeah back to the main topic, its just that I really love chocolate too and I didnt know, honestly, that its offensive to compare skin tones with food. I'm a pale woman and i've been compared to milk and what, a ghost. I dont really mind though. Its just comparison anyways. But yeah, if its dehumanizing, and it wasnt my intention at all, then I wont do it again._
> 
>  
> 
> _My gawd, im so sorry Aomine baby. T____________T I suddenly feel so bad. I love Aomine and.... Im really sorry. *cries a river*_
> 
>  
> 
> So again, I'm sorry. I've been pretty insensitive and didn't consider that skin thingy can be a sensitive topic. I wasn't making fun of Aomine. I really think his color is beautiful. You know, for me chocolate is beautiful. But I've learned something and thank you to commenter-san for pointing that out. I know you mean no harm too.
> 
> [its just my fics can be a bit crazy cause my imagination always run wild]
> 
> Thank you everyone. *bows*


End file.
